Olympus LIVE! Presents: Meet the PJO Characters!
by cuteypuffgirl
Summary: Ever wanted to get to know the PJO characters really well? Well, here's your chance! Exclusive interviews with characters chosen by YOU! Suggestions open every week and we're accepting fan questions. Updated at last! *INDEFINITE HIATUS DUE TO CRINGE-WORTHY CONTENT*
1. Introduction

**A/N: Hey everyone! It's me again with another PJO fic. :) The idea for this randomly popped up and I knew I had to write this down right away! So, here's whats's going to happen. If you like the introduction, I'll begin the string of interviews of various PJO characters (besides mortals) which YOU guys will choose save the first three since they've been decided by me *evil laugh* Anyways, if you like it and want me to continue...simply: REVIEW! :D Anyways, happy reading and remember: Feedback is crucial here! BTW this has been written in script-form, therefore it's not, you know, a *proper story* :P Anyways, this is getting long. ENJOY!  
DISCLAIMER: If I owned PJO, I'd be living in a mansion with mountains of Cheetos but alas... I do not. *sob***

* * *

[**queue cheesy talk show music]**

**Big Speaker Voice: **It's the show that addresses all the latest godly scandals, brings you all the juicy details about what's up on Olympus and grants you EXCLUSIVE interviews with the hottest people today! It's Olympus: LIVE! Please welcome your host, ECHO!

**[audience cheers as Echo enters]**

**[camera focuses on Echo's face]**

**Echo: **Oh please, I'm flattered! ***Laughs* **

**Echo: **Alright, everyone, hello and welcome to another exciting episode of Olympus: LIVE! Your number one premium live talk show on Hephaestus TV! Now, on today's episode we have many extra-special guests. All chosen by you, the fans! ***Blows kiss to audience as they cheer***

**Echo: **Now before we begin, let's show you some EXCLUSIVE footage from backstage where our special-guests are getting all prettied up for their close-up! ***Laughs***

**[camera pans to big video screen behind Echo to show a cramped up yet luxurious dressing room filled with people]**

**[camera pans to guy with green eyes and black hair who's getting his hair done]**

**Guy: **AH! Seriously, I hate camer- OUCH! Watch where you stick those pins! Seriously, I didn't sign up for thi- OW! That's my eye! I really don't want this. Dad, help me! They torturin- YOWZAH! YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME!

**[camera moves away from the guy getting attacked by a hairdresser with pins and a pair of scissors to a blonde girl with grey eyes getting a facial]**

**Girl: **Imf fer ah camrey ffing meh grggghin fif roofif fing?

**(poor attempt at translation: Is fur a camera pooping me gurgling this roof if fin.)**

**[camera pans away from girl with a horribly stiff facial to a girl battling with a woman with makeup in her hand]**

**Girl:** NO! I will not! You can't make me wear make-up! NOT ME! YOU CAN'T! N-N-NOOOOOOOOO!

**[camera leaves the girl being tied to a chair with a make-artist in front of her to the guy with a goat's butt being given a pedicure]**

**Goat-Guy: **Uh-huh, and then she was like, no way, and I was like, yes way and then- HOLY HADES HAD A HORSE! YOU WERE FILMING THAT? WHAT THE-? NO PRIVACY NOWADAYS! CAN'T A GOAT GET A HOOF-A-CURE IN PEACE? NO SHAME, YOU GOAT-VERT, NO SHAME WHATSOEVER!

**[camera pans away from goat-guy freaking out and ruining his pedicure to a emo-looking guy sitting in a sit while a costume artist fusses over him]**

**Emo Guy: **I'm telling ya', you _cannot _make me wear that… I'm the darn son of Hades… and that's a bad thing. No_, _I will _not_ wear a purple suit with skulls on it. What year is this? 1964? Honestly… these mortals…

**[camera pans away from the emo guy to cut shots of random people in the room getting all prettied up. Camera pans away from the video screen and back to Echo]**

**Echo: **Why, that was a fascinating insight to the backstage scene! You've might've seen some of our special guests but believe us we have A LOT MORE! Now, before we begin…OH!

**[there's a beeping noise and an Iris-message pops up in front of Echo]**

**Echo: **Oh my! What's this? What? Oh…uh-huh…Okay…WHAT? Oh alright, I'll-I'll tell them right n-now. Bye!

**[swipes the air and ends the IM]**

**Echo: **Oh, well Olympus: LIVE! Viewers, we have a special announcement. It seems for the first time ever, we are going to have A GOD interviewed! It's a first! And-

**[another IM pops up]**

**Echo: **Honestly, you CANNOT keep interrupting! What's that? HOLY ZEUS!

**[She gasps and ends the IM looking stunned]**

**Echo: *****in an excited voice***** **V-viewers, strike that. We are not going to have a GOD, we are going to have GODS! This is absolutely stupefying! This is amazing! This may be a true first! But now we're going to introduce our first guest. But before that-

**[cheesy music comes back]**

**Echo: **Olympus: LIVE! will be right back after these messages from our sponsers. Don't leave now because right after we come back, we have our first interview with…

**[HUGE picture of Percy Jackson flashes on the screen]**

**Echo: **A son of Poseidon! That's right, folks! Stay tuned!

**[screen fades to black as commercials begin]**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and if you'd like me to post the next chapter (Percy's interview) simply review! Your feedback is really important! Thanks and please, please, PLEASE press the button below with the letters, R, E, V, I, E and W! Thanks for reading :) Virtual cookies for all those who review :) *waves cookies menacingly***

**xx, -cuteypuffgirl :)**


	2. An Interview with Percy Jackson

**A/N: And here we are! The second chapter is finally up and it's Percy's interview! *wide grin* It didn't turn out the way I wanted and overall it isn't that funny but eh... Firstly, I'd like to thank my reviewers! Four looks small but to me it's a lot :) So, if you're a random person reading this, PLEASE leave a review! Oh and cookies as promised *throws cookies into air* Happy reading! :)**

* * *

**[cheesy talk show music plays]**

**Big Speaker Voice**: And we are back on Olympus: LIVE!

**[audience loudly claps and cheers as camera pans to Echo]**

**Echo:** Welcome back to another exciting episode of Olympus: LIVE! on Hephaestus TV! ***laughs***

**Echo:** Now, as promised, we are going to conduct the first of many exclusive interviews. First up: He's the son of Poseidon, he's defeated a Titan lord, saved Olympus, got the Golden Fleece and even got himself a girlfriend! Please welcome the one and only... PERSEUS JACKSON!

**[audience cheers loudly as there's a loud "POOF!" of white smoke and Percy Jackson appears in a chair beside Echo]**

**Percy: *confusedly*** Wha-? Where am I?** *notices cameras*** Holy** [this word is not Olympus-appropriate] **! What is this?

**Echo: *laughs*** Oh my, here he is! Can we get a big round of applause for Perseus Jackson?

**[audience wildly cheers; several calls of 'I LOVE YOU!' follow]**

**Percy:** I... uh- prefer P-Percy... Where the heck am I?

**Echo: *sighs*** Silly Percy, always the charmer! You're on Olympus: LIVE! of course! The number one live talk show on Hephaestus TV!

**[audience cheers]**

**Percy:** Oh... Of course, why didn't I think of that? Wait.. Olympus-?

**Echo: *laughs a little forcibly*** Yes, Olympus! Alright Percy, this is pretty simple. We ask you some questions and you answer! Believe me, it's not Architectural Science.

**Annabeth and Athena from backstage:** HEY!

**Percy:** Umm... Okaaaaaaaay. What type of ques-?

**Echo: *cuts off*** Alrighty Percy! So... tell me, what've you been up to since defeating the Titan lord?

**Percy:** Er... umm... mainly school, I guess. I'm in the tenth grade **(A/N: ...right?)** you see...

**Echo:** Oh why, that's wonderful! Any plans to return to camp?

**Percy:** Actually, yes! I'm uh... planning to drop by for the summer as usual, hopefully no quests and all... ***laughs weakly***

**Echo:** What about...** *giggles*** you and the daughter of Athena? Got any plans for you two lovebirds-?

**[audience *ooooohs*]**

**Percy:** Wha-? Me and Annabeth? What the-? Who... what... how...? Wh-who told you?

**Echo: *laughs loudly*** Puh-leeze, Percy dear. You're looking at the most informed people on Olympus! In fact... we have evidence...

**[camera pans to big screen as Percy looks on, horrified]**

**[camera shows a guy and a girl on a metal bridge with what looks like lava around them]**

**Girl:** But you'll be killed!

**Guy:** I'll be fine. Besides, we've got no choice.

**[suddenly girl kisses guy and she disappears.]**

**[camera pans back to Echo and a terrified looking Percy]**

**Percy:** H-how did you g-g-get THAT?

**Echo: *laughs*** Oh Percy, we are the most informed in all of Olympus minus the Gods. We know EVERYTHING!

**Percy: *voice shaking*** C-can we get on with the questions... please?

**Echo:** Of course! What are your plans for the future?

**Percy:** I... uh... I guess I want to go to college and stuff... Maybe get a job or something. I dunno.

**Echo:** What about Camp Half-Blood? Thinking of some jobs there?

**Percy:** As I said, I don't know.

**Echo:** Any plans for you and Annabeth? ***wiggles eyebrows***

**Percy:** ***blushes*** I... Uh- dunno, really...

**Echo:** Time to address some rumors! Is it true you gave up the chance of being a God for a girl?

**Percy:** WHAT? No, I did! I mean, I didn't! I mean... I said no to being a God but not 'cuz of a girl! Seriously, where do you get your info from?

**Echo:** Any thoughts on a certain son of Hades?

**Percy:** Nico is my friend! Believe it or not, he played a big part in winning the war!

**Echo:** Uh-huh. Say, that looks like a brutal haircut.

**Percy: *mumbling*** Don't remind me...

**Echo:** Okay, let's have a little rapid fire question/answers. Starting... NOW!

**[audience cheers]**

**Echo:** Favorite color?

**Percy:** Blue.

**Echo:** Favorite animal?

**Percy:** Horse.

**Echo:** Favorite God or Goddess?

**Percy:** Poseidon... duh!

**Echo:** Favorite type of music?

**Percy:** Rock... or maybe R & B, I don't listen to much music.

**Echo:** Favorite singer?

**Percy:** Don't have any right now...

**Echo:** Three things you can't live without minus the essentials.

**Percy:** Umm... My friends, my family and... blue food.

**Echo:** Team Edward or Team Jacob?

**Percy:** Wait... WHAT?

**Echo:** Artemis or Aphrodite?

**Percy**: er... ***looks over shoulder ****uncomfortably* **No comment.

**Echo:** Pet peeve about yourself.

**Percy:** I like... blue food, I guess?

**Echo:** Favorite TV show?

**Percy:** Formerly Mythbusters... Totally burst my bubble.

**Echo:** Make out with Thalia or sleep with Annabeth?

**Percy:** Sleep with Annabe- HOLY** [not Olympus-appropriate]** !

**[audience gasps; ground suddenly shakes]**

**Evil Female Voice:** _PERCY JACKSON! YOU DARE SPEAK ABOUT MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT?_

**Evil Male Voice:** _A SON OF MINE WITH A DAUGHTER OF ATHENA? WHO DARES?_

**Not-So-Evil Sweet Female Voice:**_ AWWWW, YOUNG LOVE!_

**[Percy jumps up from his seat as beams of light hit him. He runs away screaming trying to escape Athena and Posidon's wrath. (and Aphrodite's fluffiness) ]**

**Echo:** So, I assume that concludes our interview?

**Percy:** _AHHHHHHHHHH! ARGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!_

**[audience sits in silence as Percy runs out of the room with beams of light at his tail]**

**Echo:** Well, that was a dramatic exit. Anyways, next up, a daughter of Athen-

**_*ERROR: CONNECTION DISRUPTED. ANGRY GOD ALERT. SIGNAL LOST. PLEASE TRY AGAIN. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR*_**

**_*SIGNAL FOUND*_**

**Echo:** -back after these messages. So stay tuned! ***blows kiss at audience***

**[audience cheers as screen fades and ads begin]**

* * *

**A/N: There we go! Next up is Annabeth so we're open for questions to be asked! :) Leave your questions in a review and I'll (eventually) reply to them. Thanks for reading and please leave a review! Please, please, pretty please with a cherry on top? *smiles* I love my reviewers so much! *hugs* Okay, see you next time with a new chapter! :D**

**xx, -cuteypuffgirl.**


	3. An Interview with Annabeth Chase

**A/N: I hate this chapter. I really really do. Sorry if you find Annabeth OOC, I was in a rush. Anyways, first of all I need to thank MY REVIEWERS! YOU GUYS WERE SO FRIGGIN AWESOME! 10 reviews for one chapter! I'm appalled! VIRTUAL COOKIES TO EVERYONE! *throws cookies into the air* Love you guys and keep the reviews coming! Once again, I apologize for the crappy chapter and I unfortunately cannot update for about a few weeks due to me going on vacation! :D I'll be back soon so rest assured. Anyways, disclaimer time:**

**DISCLAIMER: Me no own PJO. Me no Rick Riordan *cries***

* * *

**[cheesy music plays]**

**Big Speaker:** Because we can weasel out even the darkest of secrets, this is Olympus: LIVE! Say hello to ECHO!

**[camera pans to Echo's face]**

**Echo: *laughs* **Welcome back to the number one live talk show!

**[audience cheers]**

**Echo:** Now, after our fascinating interview with Percy Jackson that almost ended in destruction of the studio, we are proud to present our next guest!

**[audience cheers and shouts]**

**Echo:** Now, she's got brains and plenty of brawn, she's been on as many quests as Percy Jackson, got her way through the Labyrinth, and Gods, she's even got to smooch Percy Jackson! Give it up for...

**[audience screams 'ANNABETH!]**

**[there's a puff of smoke as Annabeth appears in a chair beside Echo]**

**Echo:** That's right folks, it's Annabeth Chase!

**Annabeth: *laughs*** uh... hi there. ***waves awkwardly***

**Echo:** Annabeth, it's an honor to meet you! We've heard so much about you nowadays! So tell us, how are things currently?

**Annabeth:** Nice to meet you as well. ***laughs awkwardly*** umm... fine I guess. Things are going pretty well, yeah.

**Echo:** Planning any new buildings? I've heard you're going to be the next architect for Olympus. ***laughs* **Is it true?

**Annabeth: *practically jumps out of her seat* **YES! Oh my gods, it was an amazing honor to be chosen! I've almost gotten everything planned out. The new Olympus will be much more modernized with designs from the Gothic era. I'm thinking of rebuilding some of the shrines, they're going to have stronger structural supports and are going to made of what I'm hoping will be celestial bronze to guarantee everlasting quality and maybe I'll shape the roads with better material and the buildings with be more simplified and curvy so when an earthquake strikes, the structural innards will hopefully withstand the extreme for-

**Echo: *cuts off*** Oh that sounds WONDERFUL! Are you sure you can handle ALL of that even with school?

**Annabeth: *catching breath*** Definitely, I've got everything planned out and we'll be importing the materials soon and we have to measure them and we have to carry out small scale models first and work on prototypes and-

**Echo: *cuts off again*** Uh-huh. Okay Annabelle-

**Annabeth:** Annabeth.

**Echo:** Right. Now I have a question for you from one of our viewers!

**[audience cheers]**

**Echo:** From a fan called: 4Slytherin Silver-fin... *clears throat*

Dear Annabeth,

So I was wondering, if Athena wasn't your mom, who would you want your mom to be? And you can't pick Athena again.

Sincerely, 4Slytherin Silver-Fin

**Echo:** What a good question! Go on Athen- I mean Annabeth, answer!

**Annabeth: *squirms uncomfortably*** Er... well to tell you the truth I'm quite happy with my current mom but I guess... Choose my MOM? Hmmm... well Artemis is a definite no-go... ummm... NOT Demeter, she's too cereal-obsessed. Er, I GUESS Aphrodite... actually on a second-thought, no thanks. To be honest, if Athena wasn't my mom, I wouldn't be here so I really can't choose. Sorry! However if I c

**[audience *aawwws*]**

**Echo: *forcedly cheerful* **Oh joy. Sorry to our loyal viewer then! ***coldly laughs***

**Echo:** Anyhow, Annabeth. Time to address rumors!

**[audience cheers]**

**Annabeth: **Oh okay...

**Echo:** Tell us how things are going between you and... *wiggles eyebrows* the one nicknamed Seaweed Brain.

**[audience *ooooohs*]**

**Annabeth: *blushes*** Seaweed Brai-? Oh, THAT Seaweed Brain. You know, I never get why people think we're together! I mean we-

**Echo:** But you ARE together…

**Annabeth:** ***sheepishly*** Yeah but…

**Echo: *laughs*** Uh-huh. Next question: Is it true you wanted to join the Hunters of Artemis?

**Annabeth: **Uh... at a point. But don't get your hopes up; I've changed my mind since then so, yeah. I thought of it and I gave it up so... ***laughs weakly***

**Echo:** Is it true that you are actually an undercover telkine set out to destroy the world of junk food?

**Annabeth**: ***bewildered*** Whaaa-? Are you crazy, lady?

**Echo:** How's your mom doing? Been in contact lately?

**Annabeth: *flustered*** umm... To tell you the truth, I haven't talked to her for a while.

**Echo:** Tragic. Any thoughts on a certain Oracle named Rachel Elizabeth Dare?

**Annabeth: *shakily*** Ummm... listen, you're kind of getting on my nerv-

**Echo: *cuts off*** What about Luke? Is it true that you loved him till he end? That you never gave up on him? That you-

**[Annabeth gets up from chair angrily and takes out knife; audience gasps]**

**Annabeth: *voice shaking with anger* **UGH! Really? I thought this would be an innocent interview like the ones on TV. But sadly, you're not the same. Can't you ask me REAL questions?

**Echo: *calmly*** Well honey-

**Annabeth: *angry*** Don't you WELL HONEY me! You are a filthy **[not Olympus-appropriate]** who only cares about people's lives and doesn't respect their privacy! You make me want to throw **up [not Olympus-appropriate]**! I hope you rot in Hell!

**Echo:** Rot in Hades, but-

**Annabeth:** ***rolls eyes*** Ugh!

[**storms offstage leaving audience silent]**

**Echo:** But we were getting to the rapid fire part! ***sighs*** Annoying children of Athena...

**Loud Evil Female Voice:** I'd be careful what I say, ECHO.

**[large beam of light strikes the seat where Echo is sitting. Echo jumps off chair as it is reduced to smithereens. Hides behind the other chair]**

**Echo:** Well, while I attempt to escape the deadly wrath of Athena-

**[other beam of light strikes. Echo dodges]**

**Echo:** We'll be back after a short break because next up-

**[another beam strikes. Echo dodges again.]**

Echo: A son of Hades! So folks, stay tuned! AAAAHHHHH!

**[Echo runs offstage as a beam of light causes chair to burst into flames]**

**[audience sits in silence as ads begin]**

* * *

**A/N: So, that's it. SOrry for the extreme crappiness of this chapter and stay tuned for NICO! *fangirly sigh* I luuuuuuuuuuuuurve him :D Anyways, leave a question in a review and as always I'll ATTEMPT to reply. Oh well. Criticize away and I accept flames. *Sigh* See you all in a while! :D**

**xx -cuteypuffgirl**


	4. An Interview with Nico di Angelo

**A/N: I AM BACK FROM THE DEAD PEOPLE! Haha, 'tis me! Alright I apologise for the loooooooong wait, I just returned yesterday and jet lag murdered meh :P Anyways, here's the long-awaited chapter for NICO! Oh and did any of you guys read RR's sneak peek of mark of Athena? Can't wait! Oh and a shout out to my awesome REVIEWERS! You guys were awesome! Cheers for Greeks Drool - Romans Rule, meggymiss, BrandonTat and Lydia Stanette for sticking with me since chapter 1! This chapter is dedicated to you guys :) I also threw in a little surprise in this cuz you guys LOVE it even if I don't :P Anyways, this is getting long. ENJOY and REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson, I wish I did, I wish I did...**

* * *

**[cheesy music plays]**

**Big Speaker Voice:** It's the show that- ah you know what? It's the same old routine so I'll skip it. Please welcome- er... You know her, ECHO!

**[audience cheers as Echo appears in the chair]**

**Echo:** Welcome back folks! You're on Olympus: LIVE! Now, before we were rudely interrupted by a angry thunder-zapping goddess, we were interviewing a daughter of Athena!

**[audience cheers]**

**Echo:** Uh-huh. So now, our next guest is pretty popular with our female crowd... and I believe most of you know him. Please give it up for the boy who didn't age for fifty years, spends more time with the dead than the living and smells of the Underworld. It's the son of Hades, NICO...DI...ANGELO!

**[audience, mostly girls, scream and cheer as there's a puff of smoke]**

**[cheers die down as there's no one in the chair. Audience gasps]**

**Echo:** Oh my! Where's Nico...? HOLY ZEUS!

**[Nico Di Angelo materializes out of shadows in front of audience]**

**[audience SCREAMS]**

**Nico:** Uh... hi. ***waves awkwardly***

**Echo:** Oh my gods Nico, that was a dramatic entrance! Come and have a seat! ***gestures towards seat***

**[Nico gingerly walks over and sits down]**

**Echo:** So, Nico... SO much to ask! How are things? Doing anything interesting lately?

**Nico:** Uh, I'm okay-ish. I've been pretty busy and all with the Underworld and stuff... ***shifts uncomfortably***

**Echo:** Busy with the Underworld? Ooooh, DO tell!

**[audience cheers]**

**Nico: *laughs weakly*** Uh, you know... the normal stuff. Helping the Furies with the riots, helping police the long lines of dead people and hanging around Dad and things like that.

**[someone in the audience shouts 'I LOVE YOU!']**

**Nico: *blushes*** Umm... I love you too, random person.

**[girl in audience screams]**

**Echo: *laughs*** Well Nico, you seem quite popular with the female audience.

**Nico: *squirms* Yeah...**

**Echo:** Anyways, tell us Nico... how's life in the Underworld?

**Nico:** The Underworld? Well, not bright for one thing...

**[audience laughs, one girl falls out of her chair giggling]**

**Random Girl:** MARRY ME NICO!

**Nico: *grimaces*** Yeah, okay. The Underworld's pretty good. I can socialize WAY better with the dead than the living. ***laughs weakly*** I can meet tons of people down there, like for example, I met Whitney Houston last week, she was in Asphodel and to tell you the truth she is WAY nicer than the press put her out to be and-

**Echo: *cuts off*** Fascinating, you were talking about life in the Underworld?

**Nico:** Oh right... Uh, as I was saying... the Underworld's huge so lots of exploring time and stuff. It's pretty homey in Hades's palace even if it reeks of dead people and you can hear the screams of tortured souls in the distance.

**[audience 'eeeewwwwws']**

**Nico:** That and my stepmom Persephone is not quite fond of me so... let's say I feel a lot pity for dandelions more than I ever thought I would.

**Echo: *whistles*** Ouch. Anyways, another question for you. What does it feel like being a son of Hades? Rejected? Alone? Taken for granted?

**Nico: *hand twitches toward Stygian iron sword*** To tell you the truth, I don't have a problem with it. It's actually kind of cool with the ability to talk to the dead, shadow travel and summon an undead skeleton army whenever I want.

**[female audience howls in laughter while males uncomfortably look on]**

**Random Girl:** OH MY GODS NICO! YOU'RE SOO FUNNY!

**Echo: *mutters in disgust*** Stupid fangirls. ***out-loud*** HA! Anyways Nico, time for some fan-asked questions if you don't mind.

**Nico:** Question away, Echo.

**Echo:** Okay! So this is from a fan named ***squints*** Daughter of Iris. Here's what she asked!

_Hey Nico, I just wanted to ask you a question. What qualities do you want your perfect girl to have?_

**[audience *oooooohs*]**

**Nico: *blushes*** Uh... m-my perfect girl? Well... you know, it's sort of... ah... I'm not good with g-girls so... ummm... ***shifts uncomfortably***

**Echo: *laughs*** Oh Nico, rest assured. There are hundreds of girls falling head over heels for you! There must be ONE who'll be just right. Come on, speak up!

**Nico:** Well... ***scratches back of head*** The girl has to be... well, okay with hanging around a guy who reeks of death...

**[girls in audience scream 'ME! ME! I LOVE DEATH!]**

Nico: Then... ***bites lip*** She has to be smart yet funny... A girl who can beat me in battle...

**[girls in audience scream 'I LOVE BATTLE!]**

**Nico:** And... you know... not creepily obsessed with me...

**[girls in audience *aaaaawwwws*]**

**Echo: *cuts off*** Oh joy. Anyways, time for the second question from a user oh so cleverly named 'Hi'

'Hi' asks:

_What do you think about all your crazy fangirls? No, I'm not one of them 'cuz that would be [not Olympus-appropriate]. Bai!_

**[girls in audience scream 'WE ARE NOT CRAZY FANGIRLS!]**

**Nico: *eyes widen and glances at group of fangirls*** I have fangirls?

**[audience gasps]**

**Echo: *laughs like crazy*** Oh Nico, of course you do! You have more fangirls that just about anyone! ***wipes away laughing tears***

**Nico:** So THAT's what you call those crazy Aphrodite girls who keep stalking me? Holy** [not Olympus-appropriate]** !

**Echo: *laughs again*** Uh-huh. What do you think of 'em?

**Nico: *gapes*** They- they're crazy! They're like annoying fleas that don't leave you alone! Gosh, if I had the chance, I'd squish them! They- they freak me out! Once this girl followed me around for a week and took pictures! It was CRAZY! I mean-

**Echo: *cuts off by laughing*** Well Nico, that's-

**[gets cut off by loud 'DING!']**

**Echo: *confused*** Really? But I want to ask him so much more! Ugh fine... ***turns to audience*** Well folks, due to our set being nearly obliterated during the last interview, the annoying producers ***glares evilly*** has decided to restrict the length of the interview. So I guess that means we have to cut this short!

**[audience groans]**

**Echo:** I know! I know! But there's nothing we can do! So, thanks for being on the show Nico!

**Nico: *laughs*** No problem Echo. See you around.

**[Nico gets up when a girl screams 'NICO, TAKE ME HOME!]**

**Nico: *confused*** Whaaa...?

**[another girl jumps up and screams 'WE LOVE YOU NICO! MARRY ME!]**

**[Nico stares in horror as an army of girls stand up]**

**Fangirls:** WE LOVE NICO. WE LOVE NICO.

**[Fangirls scream and start running towards him]**

**Nico: *scared*** Oh Styx, not again.

**[Nico runs offstage as fangirls start chasing him, screaming 'NICO! NICO!]**

**[audience in silence as they observe Nico and the fangirls of doom]**

**Echo:** Well at least no angry god/goddess zapped us this time.

**[audience screams as ground starts to shake]**

**Loud Male Voice:** HOW...?

**Echo: *exasperatedly*** Honestly? We didn't do anything THIS time! I didn't insult anyone!

**Loud Male Voice:** ATHENA, HOW DO YOU TURN THIS MICROPHONE THING OFF?

**Loud Female Voice:** HONESTLY POSEIDON, YOU CAN BE SUCH AN IDIOT SOMETIMES!

**[audience and Echo gasp. Echo motions for audience to keep quiet]**

**Loud Male Voice:** THAT'S WHY I LOVE YOU OWL-HEAD.

**Loud Female Voice:** I LOVE YOU TOO FISH-FACE.

**Loud Male Voice: *laughs*** CAN YOU IMAGINE IF OLYMPUS KNEW THAT THE SEA GOD AND THE WISDOM GODDESS HOOKED UP?

**Loud Female Voice: *laughs louder*** OH GODS THAT BE EMBARRA- DI IMMORTALES! THE MICROPHONE'S STILL ON! POSEIDON YOU IDI-

**[angry loud voices fade away]**

**[audience gasps]**

**Echo:** Oh. My. Gods. ***jaw drops open*** That's SO going to make the front page of Olympus Daily. ***laughs***

**Echo:** Anyways, up next is...

**[a goat-boy eating a tin can appears on the screen behind Echo]**

**Echo:** Grover Underwood, folks! You won't want to miss this! Now the latest news on NEW Olympus couple Pothena...

**[cheesy music returns as ads begin]**

* * *

**A/N: There you go! Did you guys like it? Was it Nico-licious? Was it Nico-tastic? Was it OOC? Was it good? Was it bad? Was it crapp- Okay the voice in my head is telling me to stop now :P Hope you enjoyed that itsy-bitsy Pothena I threw in there cuz you guys seem to love it even if I don't. Anyways, next up is... GROVER! Alright, this time I'm BEGGING, literally BEGGING for ideas and questions on what to ask him. I am point-de-blank. Ideas would be highly appreciated! Anyways, I can't continue without ideas and I hope you guys would be kind enough to help me out. That's it for now and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I don't want to be those authors who are like 'give me this many reviews and I'll update' but honestly guys, keep the reviews coming! That's all for now! Bye :) REVIEW!**

**xx -cuteypuffgirl**


	5. Important Author's Note!

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I apologize to all of you who thought this was a chapter but I needed to get this out. As you've noticed I haven't updated in a while, okay maybe LONGER than a while. I'm super sorry for this but I have an announcement to make:**

**I have come down with the WORST case of writer's block EVER.**

**Due to that I'm sorry to tell you that I unfortunately will not be the continuing the story for a while. So as of today: Sunday, July 17 2012, Olympus LIVE! Presents: Meet the PJO Characters! Is on hiatus.**

**Once again I'm so sorry to all of my readers. The moment my creativity comes back I shall be writing again.**

**But rest assured, this doesn't mean I'm stopping writing fanfiction. I'm thinking of starting maybe a few Harry Potter and Hunger Games stories, for all you that care. I'll continue writing for this fandom though not this particular story. I'm really sorry and I hope you all will forgive me for this.**

**Signing off for a while,**

**Xx cuteypuffgirl **


	6. An Interview with Grover Underwood

**A/N: Guess who's back? Yep, it's me after my unfortunate 1 month hiatus. I'm back! :D Anyways, I'm so so so so so so sorry for disappearing off the face of the earth for a bit. I had writer's block and... stuff. Anyways, here's GROVER! I did my best with his but had to tone down some bad humor. This is like a environmental ad thing. Oh and there's a Hunger Games reference here. Can you spot it? :3 Alright, enjoy and please review, my awesome ones! Enjoy. Also this set BEFORE THE LOST HERO AND AFTER THE LAST OLYMPIAN. Just wanted to point that out.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO (if I did there would be more NICO!) or Justin Bieber (who wants to anyway?) or the line I stole from THG or anything you recognize, except Echo. 'tis for fun. :P**

* * *

**[cheesy talk show music plays]**

**Big Speaker Voice: **After one of the longest commercial breaks in Hephaestus TV history, it's the show that every godly being has been talking about! We are back on Olympus: LIVE! Let us welcome back ECHO!

**[audience cheers as camera pans to Echo's face]  
**  
**Echo: *fixing hair*** Are we on? Oh**! *laughs nervously*** Uh... good evening' Olympian folks, glad to be back! ***waves at camera*  
**  
**[audience cheers]**

**Echo: **Anyways, this evening we shall be interviewing a quite...er... environmentally driven guest who shall be introduced in this short clip. Please take a look! ***smiles and points at screen behind her*  
**  
**[audience cheers as screen flickers to life showing the picture of a beautiful meadow and river]  
**  
**Voiceover of a Guy:**Earth, a beautiful haven in which us living beings bask in peace and harmony...

**[video switches to various clips of beautiful things; flowers blooming; waterfalls tumbling down gracefully; animals playing in the sunlight; enchiladas on plates being served]  
**  
**[audience 'ooooh's]  
**  
**Voiceover of a Guy:**Ah yes... Or do we?

**[video switches to montage of terrible things; trees being cut down; animals being shot; wildfires raging through forests; enchiladas being stepped on; garbage being thrown]**

Random Audience Member:

Enchiladas!  
**  
Voiceover of a Guy:**Indeed, mankind has been trashing, destroying earth and all the things worth living for. This cannot continue!

**[screen goes black and there's a loud 'poof!' and lots of smoke.]  
**  
**[audience members scream]**

**[figure emerges from the smoke; a satyr wielding a tree branch on fire]**

Satyr:

If we burn, you burn with us! ***extinguishes branch and holds it up***Save the environment and spread the power of Pan!

**[audience sits in silence for a moment before bursting into applause and whoops]  
**  
**Echo:**Please give it up for the satyr that loves drah-mat-ick entrances! The ever lovable and amazing GROVER UNDERWOOD!

**[audience cheers and claps as Grover steps out of the smoke and sits down beside Echo]**

Grover: *blushing*

Aww, th-thank you all! Seriously, y'all flattering the old goat!

**[audience laughs]  
**  
**Echo: *laughs and fans her face***Gods, Grover... that was genius! Channeling your concern for the environment through a little-more-than-Morgan-Freeman-esque video! If you're running for head satyr you've got my vote!

**Grover: *laughs nervously***Uh... thanks I guess.

**Echo:**Anyhow, tell me Grover, it has been nearly FOREVER, how have you been doing?

**Grover: *scratches head*** Uh it's been good I guess. Ever since the war ***clears throat* **um, we've been getting many new recruits. I believe we got around twenty new demigods within the first week alone. And-

**Echo: *cuts off***How are things with the Council of Cloven Elders? I believe we've heard that you've been made a member.

**Grover: *coughs***Actually yeah. We've started this project called Greeks Against Pollution or GAP as we call it and-

**Echo:** Uh-huh. ***giggles***Speaking of which, look at YOU, you hawt lil' goat, I bet you've got tons of goatettes lining up for you! *laughs

**Grover: *eyes widen* **What? No lady, are you crazy? I-I'm actually in a loving, committed relationship wi-

**[audience 'ooooh's once more]**

**Echo: *gasps***Oh, with who?

**Grover: *looks around nervously*** Well there's this cute little tree nymph called Juniper and... ***sighs* **she is the love of my life.

**[audience 'AWWWWWW's]**  
**  
Echo: *wipes fake tear off her cheek***That is so CUTE! Where is she tonight?

**Grover:** Well probably out shopping at Goat-Mart (**environmentally friendly products 24/7)** or feeding the homeless or watering plants or something similarly beautiful**. *sighs*** She's the tree of my dreams... Who will set me on fire if I say anything otherwise. Love ya Juni! ***waves at camera***

Echo:

So Grover, I've heard many things. You channeled the power of Pan and caused a... uh... Panic, if I'm right, at the battle of the Labyrinth?

**[audience 'wwwwwwwwwow's]  
**  
**Grover: *blushes*** Aw seriously, it-it was nuffin'... Just helping speed stuff up, ***laughs nervously***Yeah...

**Echo: *snaps up***ANYWAY! We've got some questions from our loyal viewers-slash-fans. Let's take a look!

**[opens one envelope]**  
**  
Echo:** The first question is from a fan called 'Daughter of iris.' ***clears throat***

_Hi Grover, I really think you're one of the most amazing characters, how did you feel when you and juniper got together, and when you found out percy was taken what was your reaction?_

**Echo:** Good questions**! *turns to Grover***Well...?

**Grover: *blushes for the infinite time* Th**-thank you. Honestly you people are overdoing these compliments!

**Grover:**Anyways, to answer your first question, when Juniper and I first got together, I'll tell you... I was scared beyond words! A-a tree nymph... totally outta this satyr's league! But ya know, in the end, I couldn't have been more grateful for a loving, supportive hand, especially during my hearing...

**[audience coos in affection... Well the females anyway]**

**Grover**: And the second one... WOAH! Hold your horse hooves! Percy's missing? But... what... when? When did this happen? **(1)  
**  
**Echo:**Umm... Grover, I- Oh do stop eating that furniture! Anyways, next question, from a fan named 'annabeth65' what is with these people's names? Here we go:

_grover-have you ever saved any famous people? or are you to young still/_

**(Running through Spellcheck. Result: Grover- Have you ever saved any famous people? Or are you still too young?)**

**Echo:** Interesting... Well?  
**  
Grover: *sheepishly*** Ah well... I am a pretty young satyr but... ya know that singer? Uh...something Bieber?

**Female in Audience: *screams*** I WUV JUSTIN!  
**  
Grover**: Yeah...Turns out he was a son of Apollo. I brought him to camp when he was around ten-ish. However we had to move him out because several people said his singing caused brain damage and hearing loss so we gave him to one of our demigod associates who raised him. Apparently his singing attracted international attention and he is now a respected ***coughs*** hated ***coughs* **musician worldwide. Well I hope that answers your question.  
**  
[audience sits in silence]**

**Girls In Audience: *singing***You know you love me, you know you care. Just shout whenever...

**Echo: *plus ears and screams***SILENCE!

**[singing ceases]  
**  
**Echo:** Now before WE have any brain damage, onto the last question. ***clears throat***This is from... uh 'Guest.' It's part of a message so we'll just skip that. Ah here!

_What's it like being Percy's best friend? Is it...well, is it weird? (Is that even the right word?)  
_**  
[audience 'ooooh's]**  
**  
Random Guy:** Dun dun duuuuuuuuun!  
**  
Echo: *whistles***Harsh.

**Grover: *gapes*** Uh well... ***scratches back of head* **It-it's a bit... demanding I'll say. With Percy's regular life-or-death experiences, I'll admit I feel very concerned for him at times. Yes it can be... weird for the lack of a better word at times, I mean he's the Hero of Olympus! And I... I'm just a wimpy lil' satyr. I'll admit I feel a bit... shadowed at times. ***coughs***But ya know, Percy is a guy who has your back no matter what, whether it's with a sword fighting off monsters or helping you wake up from a month long sleep and finding a so-called dead deity. *bleats*

**[audience cheers and whoops in approval. Someone screams: "PERCY AND GROVER, BFFS FOREVAH!]**

Echo: *laughs*

Sweet. Now Grover, tell me, any words on a certain Cyclopes son of Poseidon?  
**  
Grover: *sighs***Uh, Tyson? Well... he is one mean, lean, fighting machine. A great friend... If a bit overwhelming at times. He's awesome! However, warning: his hugs can uh... at times crush your rib cage or fracture your horns. He can be scary at times too...

**Echo:** Okay, now for some back-and-forth direct questioning. Starting... NOW!  
**  
[audience cheers]**

**Echo:** Are tin cans tasty?  
**  
Grover: **Yes! A great source of nutrients and minerals. They're like crunchy snacks. My mama goat used to say, "A tin can in your belly and you'll never be smelly!"

**Echo:**What's it like having goat fur?

**Grover:**Imagine wearing thick velvet... forever. It keeps me warm but the weekly bug rinsing does annoy me at times.

**Echo:**What's your opinion of Gaea, evil mother earth?

**Grover: *shivers*** She gives me the goatie-woaties. Seriously, she freaks the Hades outta me. ***makes three-clawed gesture over heart*  
**  
**Echo:**Is it true you have bunny phobia?

**Grover: *bleats***Leave that out of this!

**Echo:**Coffee is...

**Grover:**Diiiiiiiviiiiiine! Best taken with enchiladas!

**Echo:**If you could vacation somewhere for a whole year, where would it be?

**Grover: *scratches head***Umm... I've always wanted to go to Costa Rica, you know the Eco-friendly tourism they have there is amazing. I wouldn't miss a chance to head over to Angel Falls, Argentina either. Highest falls in the world. Ah, South America's a great place for greenery.

**Echo:**Favorite musician?

**Grover:** Well**... *blushes*** I like Hilary Duff, Jesse McCarteney, Willow Smith, Taylor Swift: I love her, I also enjoy the classics: Bob Marley, Michael Jackson and all that... ***sighs***

[loud ding rings]

**Echo:**And that folks, is what I call the end to this interview. Grover, thanks for being with us! Any parting words?

**Grover: *nods and gets up*** Stay safe and go green! ***pulls out reed pipes***We aim for a green Olympus!

**[Grover starts playing 'What A Wonderful World' and audience sings along]  
**  
**Echo: *humming tune*** Beautifully done. Anyways, next up folks, is a girl who literally turned half our security guards to pulp because she refused makeup. A kicking daughter of Ares up next!  
**  
[imagine of a brown-haired girl halfway punching the camera appears on screen]**

**Echo: It's** Clarisse la Rue, people! Don't miss the exclusive interview... right after these messages! ***smiles and sings along***

**[screen fades as commercials come on and singing ceases]**

* * *

**A/N: (1) THis is set BEFORE Percy's taken.  
**

**Anyhow, hope you liked that! I know it didn't have any humor in it but... meh whatevs. Okay, so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D Clarisse should be up when I return from ANOTHER vacation (you all must hate me for my constant vacays :'( ) **

**So leave questions for Clarisse in a review. You guys rock at that :3 Thanks. And also SUGGESTIONS! What should I ask her and how do I make it funny? I need segments too. Alright then, before I finish this. **

**QUESTION FOR YOU ALL! **

**Do you ship Jasper or Jeyna?  
**

**I'm personally Jasper (*pleasedontkillmeiminnocent*) but what about you guys? Leave your answer in a review.**

** Also to ALL YOU HARRY POTTER AND HUNGER GAMES FANS! Please check out my HP story: The Scorpion and the Flower featuring Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley, and my THG Katniss/Gale oneshot Forever.  
**

**There's also a poll on my profile. Check it out! What do you like better, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson or Hunger Games?**

**See you all, later! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D**

**Peace, love and Nutella. xx cuteypuffgirl  
**


End file.
